Wireless multi-user transmission technologies (e.g., orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA), multi-input multi-output (MIMO), etc.) have steadily increased in the past several years and have been incorporated in a number of standards such as the IEEE 802.11ax high efficiency wireless (HEW) family of standards. These multi-user transmission technologies often sub-divide a wireless transmission element (e.g., division of channels into sub-channels in the case of OFDMA) in order to increase wireless efficiency to participating devices, generally permitting increased throughput and higher device densities.